


На крыше завода ЛайМердж, или Разговоры о главном

by Wisedo, WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: Граф Дуку смотрит на небо над Корусантом и рассуждает о жизни после смерти.





	На крыше завода ЛайМердж, или Разговоры о главном

**Author's Note:**

> За канон взяты романы «Лабиринт зла» Джеймса Лусено и «Месть ситхов» Мэтью Стовера.

В темноте беззвучно зажигались звёзды. Потом тишину нарушил звук бьющегося стекла, и мириады звёзд превратились в пыль.

Пыль медленно кружилась в лучах света, отказываясь падать на пол. Критическое мышление не работало, и граф не мог сказать, как оказался на заводе. Но этот сон определённо нравился ему больше, чем предыдущий. Этот сон был из разряда скорее приятных, чем страшных. Эта картинка, которую он уже многократно видел: стены завода, луч солнца, пыльный воздух…

Сейчас Дарт Сидиус спустится с балкона и начнёт о чём-нибудь говорить. Проснувшись, Дуку никогда не мог вспомнить, о чём именно говорил учитель, но он точно знал, что это было что-то правильное, что-то, с чем он был полностью согласен. Но сколько граф ни вспоминал, память никогда не восстанавливала слова, такие важные и нужные, только незначительные детали: где стоял корабль, какого цвета были тапочки учителя.

Граф огляделся: корабля не было. Дневной свет, попадавший через неплотно закрытые люки ангарных ворот, тускло освещал помещение. Искусственное освещение не работало. Удивительно, граф Дуку столько раз видел это место, но никогда не задавался вопросом, где находится рубильник.

Дуку вздохнул и поднялся с пола, покрытого многочисленными следами, чужими следами. Голова закружилась, и граф внезапно осознал, что Сидиус не придёт. Залы сменяли друг друга, ступени вели всё выше и выше, чужие следы на полу, до боли напоминавшие следы клонов, начинали раздражать. Граф шёл, но шагов не было слышно, словно кто-то выключил звук.

Лестница, казавшаяся бесконечной, закончилась внезапно. Через прозрачную крышу лился солнечный свет. Раздражающие следы шли от одного из выбитых окон, настолько большого, что, казалось, в него мог бы спокойно влететь штурмовой шаттл. У окна стоял муун и смотрел на плывущие над Корусантом облака. Контуры его зеленого одеяния плыли, словно оно плавилось на солнце. Дуку казалось, что он когда-то встречал его, но сейчас никак не мог вспомнить, где именно.

— Похоже, сражение закончилось.

Дуку тоже посмотрел на небо: корабли Конфедерации уходили в гиперпространство, их не было видно, граф просто знал, что это так.

Муун отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на графа:

— Мастер Дуку, присоединяйтесь, с крыши открывается прекрасный вид.

— Магистр?

Слова вырвались сами собой, и граф узнал в мууне Хёго Дамаска. Магистр Дамаск выглядел неожиданно нормально. На нём не было дыхательной маски, и на вид он был вполне здоров.

Слегка наклонив голову, что можно было бы счесть за поклон, муун начал дежурный разговор о погоде, потом перешёл к критике работы пожарных бригад, а потом граф не выдержал и прервал бесконечный поток мыслей:

— И всё-таки, что вы здесь делаете, магистр?

— А вы?

Муун, не мигая, смотрел жёлтыми глазами. Но это было не страшно. Прошлый сон был хуже, там на него так смотрел учитель. Хотя это было не так, это было хуже. Глаза Сидиуса не были жёлтыми, они были просто…

Резкая боль прошила всё тело, и Дуку понял, что стоит, схватившись двумя руками за шею. Магистр Дамаск всё ещё смотрел, смотрел как-то понимающе.

Но, в конце концов, это были всего лишь сны. Что может пойти не так оттого, что он расскажет Хего Дамаску содержание предыдущего сна? Граф Дуку сложил руки за спиной и выпрямился:

— Надо признать, что я, похоже, умер. — Граф замялся и добавил: И, насколько я помню, вы тоже.

Магистр Дамаск улыбнулся:

— У меня на осознание этого факта ушла примерно неделя.

— И всё-таки, я, в отличие от вас, был Лордом ситхов.

Улыбка мууна стала ещё шире:

— А почему вы думаете, что я не был?

Зелёный плащ начал медленно чернеть. Мысль была довольно странной, под таким углом граф ещё не смотрел на этот вопрос.

— У вас шея не болит?

— Немного.

Хего Дамаск поднёс руку к шее, и боль исчезла, словно голову вернули на место. Граф размял шею и внимательно посмотрел на Магистра Дамаска:

— Есть ли ещё какие-нибудь преимущества у этого состояния?

— Никаких. Можно наблюдать.

— И вы ещё не пробовали вселяться в тела незадачливых падаванов?

— Я бы попробовал восстановить мое тело, но, похоже, уже слишком поздно.

— И что бы вы сделали?

— Дождался бы, когда Республика развалится, угнал Звезду Смерти в неизведанные регионы и устроил бы там свою империю с вином и дроидами. Хотя нет, лучше без вина.

— Что такое Звезда Смерти? - уточнил граф.

— А разве не вы передали её планы Дарту Сидиусу? Вот на этот самом заводе? И теперь из-за вас по моему заводу бегают толпы клонов с джедаями.

— А разве вы не передали его во владение Палпатину?

— О, так вот как это теперь называется. И для чего же я передал ему ЛайМердж?

— Для оживления городского ландшафта?

— И как, позвольте узнать, здание в заводском районе поможет оживить ландшафт?

Это звучало действительно абсурдно. Хотя когда об этом говорил Палпатин, в это трудно было не поверить.

Хёго Дамаск поправил длинными, казавшимися полупрозрачными пальцами плащ, который радостно пошёл волнами, и граф понял, что пора менять тему:

— Магистр, а вы не пытались вселяться в чужие тела? Учить сомневающихся падаванов премудростям тёмной стороны?

— Я никогда не горел желанием кого-нибудь учить.

Почему-то граф поймал себя на мысли, что ему стало немного спокойнее, но, всё же, решил уточнить:

— Так Сидиус не ваш... — граф не смог закончить вопрос.

— К сожалению, мой.

Граф Дуку опустил взгляд, битое стекло под ногами отражало небо, затянутое облаками, но всё ещё до боли голубое. Осознать, что у учителя был учитель, оказалось довольно непросто. С одной стороны, это было вполне естественно, с другой, Дарт Сидиус знал и умел практически все, и Дарт Тиранус настолько привык к этому, что было трудно представить, что когда-то учитель тоже был учеником.

— И как вы решились?

Магистр улыбнулся:

— Вот люди, например, заводя туку, не думают, что она их укусит.

Сначала графу показалось, что магистр не понял вопрос. А потом вдруг стало до боли обидно. Дуку и сам придерживался той точки зрения, что не все существа в галактике равны. Но граф был человеком, поэтому вершиной эволюции всегда видел людей, и столкновение с таким шовинистическим отношением к людям оказалось весьма неожиданным. Хотя нет: на свой счёт граф бы такое ещё смог проглотить, но то, что Магистр Дамаск сравнил с тукой Дарта Сидиуса.

— А вообще, — продолжал рассуждать магистр, — я благодарен хатту за то, что умер не на Тайнике. Там было бы намного печальнее, чем на Корусанте. Вот мы с вами беседуем на крыше ЛайМерджа, а «Незримая длань» начала снижение. Если хотите, можем поспорить, присоединится ли к нам Сидиус. Могу поставить этот завод на то, что нет.

Граф не слушал. Этот театр абсурда начинал действовать на нервы. Граф закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить, восстановить в памяти предыдущий сон, сон в котором не то он подвёл учителя, не то учитель — его. Детали постепенно восстанавливались в памяти: покои Гривуса на «Незримой длани», канцлер, прикованный к креслу, Кеноби и Скайуокер. Небо над Корусантом меркло, голос мууна становился всё тише.

Резкий щелчок пальцев по лбу прервал размышления.

— Граф, если вы потеряете сознание сейчас, то не проснётесь, а сольётесь с Силой.

— Я умер, — графу хотелось спросить, но прозвучало это скорее как утверждение.

— Поздравляю, вы приходите к этому умозаключению уже второй раз за десять минут нашего разговора.

— Так это был не сон?

— Сон — это ужасно вредная привычка, — покачал головой муун. — Давайте расставим все точки перед «шен». Я примерно представляю, как и почему вы тут оказались, и могу только сказать, что удивлён тем, что вам удалось проработать с Сидиусом так долго.

— Вы не понимаете. Меня предали.

— Мастер Дуку, я поражаюсь, как вы ухитрились дожить до седых волос и остаться таким наивным? Конечно же, вас предали. Вы думали, что вы особенный? Единственный и незаменимый? Вы думали, что вам найдётся место в новой Империи, вы думали, что он вас выбрал? Не заблуждайтесь, у него нет, не было и, возможно, никогда не будет особенных существ. И, если уж на то пошло, вас выбрал я, так что, учитывая, что Сидиус в последнее время, как оказалось, был не в восторге от моих решений, я не вижу ничего удивительного в том, что вас в конце концов тоже придушили.

— Магистр, меня зарезали световым мечом.

— Как неэлегантно. И? Вы пойдёте мстить? Вы ведь сейчас надеетесь на то, что крейсер разобьётся? И что это даст галактике, кроме вашего глубокого морального удовлетворения? Республика выиграет эту войну, и орден джедаев просуществует ещё четыре тысячи лет? Просто стойте и смотрите, как Сидиус посадит «Незримую длань».

— Нет, он не сможет. С ним Кеноби и Скайуокер.

Хего Дамаск вопросительно посмотрел на графа, словно сомневался в правдивости его слов:

— Но как он тогда вас зарезал?

— А я говорил, что это был Сидиус? Это был Скайуокер, Избранный, перед которым Сидиус разыгрывает доброго канцлера. И «Незримую длань» сажать будет не Сидиус, а Скайуокер.

Длинные пальцы впились в ограждение.

— Ну что, магистр, всё ещё хотите поспорить?


End file.
